The 76th Hunger Games
by Fan-Fic Fun with Fantasy
Summary: In this recreation, Katniss and Peeta didn't win. No, it is quite the contrary, Thresh won. And the, Brutus wins in the the 3rd Quarter Quell. And now it is the time for the 76th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tribute List

**I do not any part of the Hunger Games**

**This is the 76th Hunger Games. This is the recreation of the Hunger Games. In this recreation, the 74th Hunger Games crowned Thresh as the victor, with Cato being the final kill. Then in the third Quarter Quell, Brutus was crowned victor again. Now, the Tributes for the next Hunger Games.**

**District 1 Male: Beau, 15 District 1 Female: Lois, 16**

**District 2 Male: Frederick, 17 District 2 Female: Olive, 16**

**District 3 Male: Garrison, 15 District 3 Female: Trisha, 13**

**District 4 Male: Grady, 17 District 4 Female: Rachelle, 15**

**District 5 Male: Derek, 13 District 5 Female: Veronica, 14**

**District 6 Male: Garrett, 16 District 6 Female: Izzy, 12**

**District 7 Male: Verne, 14 District 7 Female: Kim, 15**

**District 8 Male: Brooks, 17 District 8 Female: Felicia, 14 **

**District 9 Male: Leon, 15 District 9 Female: Julia, 13**

**District 10 Male: Lance, 15 District 10 Female: Cecilia, 13**

**District 11 Male: Mav, 14 District 11 Female: Jackie, 15**

**District 12 Male: Ollie, 16 District 12 Female: Primrose, 14**

So there you have it, the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games! It will be a exciting contest, but who will win. And Primrose is Katniss's sister.

A little back story: Since the death of the Mockingjay, there has been little rebellion. In the Quarter Quell, Haymitch is the only tribute from District 12. He teams up with Chaff and a few others but is ultimately killed by the fog, which he couldn't outrun.

Unlike the book, Finnick wasn't a tribute in the Quarter Quell. Neither was Johanna. Instead, they are mentors. Also, in the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss never finds Peeta, and he dies from his wounds and starvation. Katniss meets her end by falling into a trap set by Cato and Clove in the final few tributes.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Days at the Capitol

I do not own any part of the Hunger Games.

The tributes lined up in the gym, stretching for the first day of training. Of course, the Careers went over to the spears and axes. The Districts 3, 6, 8, and 9 went over to the archery section or the sword fighting section. The other tributes, except for Prim, went and wandered around the Training Center. But Prim just stayed in the center of the room for a few hours.

She thought about what had happened to Katniss and tears rolled down her cheeks. After the few hours though, she was angry at what the Capitol had turned her sister into, dead. All at once, the tears stopped and her face morphed into that of a determined human. Which she was, she was determined to win these Games for her sister.

Prim looked around the Center. She looked at the Careers first. They each outweighed her by at least 100 pounds. She watched as they easily wielded the axes and cringed as one of the largest, Grady, easily hit the dummy from 20 yards away. Prim turned away and looked at the other tributes.

The others were trying hard, but Prim could tell that they hadn't a day of training with the weapons. One of the swords had even slipped from Derek's hands ad almost chopped his foot off. Prim almost laughed, but realizing where she was, kept the straight face.

Prim then closed her eyes. She thought of a few things that she was good at. She was good at healing, caring, and loving. Unfortunately, none of those things were good to have during the Games. She then thought about Katniss and her knowledge of plants and right then, she knew where to go. She headed over to the plants section of the Center.

The trainer knew at once who the young girl was and his face turned sad. "Ah, I see that you're the sister of Katniss. Such a tragedy..." the trainer trailed sniffled slightly, but she dove into memorizing all of the plants, not unlike her sister.

The trainer's face turned slightly happier as he saw that Prim had inherited the knowledge of plats like her sister. Even though Prim didn't know the names of all the plants, she memorized most of the ones she felt sure that she would need to know of. She was at the plants section until they call for lunch.

As she sat down to eat, she thought _I've never seen so much food!__  
_

But before she could dig in, she saw a shadow appear over her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a boy that neared six feet, but he wasn't overly large. He was more lanky and looked pretty fast.

"Hi," he said friend-like, "my name is Maverick, but everyone calls me Mav." Prim peered into the boy's eyes and saw herself in him. She saw that under the tall boy's composure was a scared little boy.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I guess you can eat with me."

Mav smiled and sat down beside Prim. They ate and after they were done, they went down to the Training Center together.

The rest of the days went by fast and Prim spent most of it with the boy from District 11, Mav. She really enjoyed his company, but she was upset and frustrated that if she was to honor the death of her sister, that Mav had to die. The rest of her free time she spent with either Effie, Cinna, or Olive, her District 12 counterpart.

Then it was the night for the 15 minute sessions. Prim would be last. And as she waited, she talked with Mav, Ollie, and Mav's counterpart, Jackie. Prim waited for her turn and as the room thinned, her nervousness became greater.

Then finally, Mav went in to the Training Center and the rest waited.

Then about 15 minutes later, Jackie went in and Prim and Ollie waited.

Then Ollie went in and Prim waited alone. They called Prim in later and she realized, as soon as she entered, that the Gamemakers were drunk. Suddenly, she was filled with rage. She immediately went over to the plants section and found what she thought was deadly plant. She tossed it into the air and caught in her mouth.

She smiled before she fell down into unconsciousness. When she awoke, it was morning. Staring down at her was Cinna and Effie. Effie was going frantic, but Cinna kept a cool composure.

"What did you do?" Effie asked frantically.

Prim showed a hint of a smile. "I guess I just lost it. I ate a plant that I thought was poisonous, but I guess it wasn't," Prim shrugged.

Cinna looked down at Prim, "well I guess we can't do anything about it now."

Prim then sat up, "what were my training scores?" She asked.

Cinna smiled a little, "I believe they were an eleven," he said, before he walked out.

Prim laid back down and smiled. She knew deep down that she would never win, but she felt good knowing that her last free act was of defiance at the Capitol, who had killed her sister.

* * *

After the interviews...

Prim was tired, but she couldn't sleep knowing that tomorrow she would have to confront death and probably lose. But she felt good knowing that she had three allies instead of just one.

Over the days, Prim, Jackie, Ollie, and Mav had become allies and would stay in the arena together through the end. Everyone knew, even though they didn't say, that only one victor could be crowned.

Prim laid in a restless sleep. She couldn't help but think about the next day's events and beyond. She hoped she could last long enough to bring honor to 12, but she also hoped that she could go early, so she wouldn't have to mourn the deaths of her allies. So for the final hours before she had to enter the arena, she laid in the bed thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Cinna came in to wake her and she felt her heart sag slightly. No matter how much she hated to admit it, but she was still the scared girl who had been chosen two years before.

Cinna led her below the building and waited for the hovercraft. They only had to wait a few minutes before they were on the hovercraft. From there they were taken to the arena. The ride lasted about 25 minutes before they stopped and were lowered beneath the ground. They were dropped in a room about fifteen feet below the ground and there they waited silently. They waited until the voice instructed them to step on their metal plates. When Prim was secure on the plate, she was lifted toward the ground. When she was at ground level.

A voice boomed the instructions out. When they were in silence, a countdown started. A countdown that lasted a minute. Prim knew this minute would be agonizing, but she couldn't expect how bad it could be. She waited until the voice slowly rang out the remaining seconds.

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...


	3. The First Week of Hell

I do not own any part of the Hunger Games.

The gong rang out and everyone leaped off of their plates. Prim spotted a small bag a few yards away. She ran towards it, but the boy from District & also had the same idea, but before he could grab the bag, someone had pounced on him.

Prim looked up and saw Ollie on top of Verne. Ollie tore at Verne's face, then turned to Prim, "Go!" Prim did as she was told and sprinted towards the woods to the right. Prim turned back when she was at the edge of the woods. What she saw horrified her.

The Careers had taken out the girl from District 3, both from District 10, and the girl from District 7. Prim ran for about ten minutes, before the sound of the cannons that signaled the deaths started. She counted in her head_ one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..._ she stopped at eight. She paced a little thinking who it was that died.

She thought,_ Kim, Verne, Cecelia, Lance, Trisha, but who else. Hopefully not Ollie, Mav, or Jackie. _Prim the noticed the sky changing colors and curled herself into a ball for the night. About two and a half hours later, the anthem blared.

She looked up at the faces of the dead tributes: Trisha, Derek, Veronica, Garrett, Verne, Kim, Lance, and Cecilia.

So no Careers had died at the bloodbath, that was hardly surprising to Prim, seeing as no Careers usually died at the bloodbath.

Right before dawn, Prim was awoken by fast footsteps. She curled tighter, trying to hide herself. Then she heard the voice.

"Where is she? I have to find her, she isn't dead so..." Prim gasped loudly. The voice belonged to Mav.

Mav heard the gasp. "Prim, is that you?" He heard his footsteps move closer to her position. Prim un-wove herself, and stood up slowly.

"Yes," she murmured. She crossed where he stood and groped his hand in the darkness. "Let's go," she said. Prim saw him nod in the darkness, and they headed the opposite direction of which he came.

It was nearing dawn when they stopped. Prim opened her mouth, "do you have any idea where the others are?" she asked.

Mav shook his head, "no, but I do know the Careers headed in the other direction of here, into the mountains. I saw Brooks and Felicia head in here a little while after you did, and I saw that Ollie was severely wounded after he helped you. When he was fighting the boy from 9, a Career came up behind him and sliced his ribs. He thought he had killed him, but Ollie played dead until everyone was out of the bloodbath, then he left."

Tears flooded Prim's eyes. Ollie had almost died trying to save her. "So did Ollie kill the boy?" Prim asked.

"Yes he-" Mav was cut off by a cannon shot. He stood up and quickly strode over to Prim. "We have to go now," he said urgently.

"Why?" She asked.

Mav pointed into the sky at the hovercraft. "Look at how close it is, we'll be spotted for sure." Mav took Prim and ran away from the hovercraft. They ran deeper into the forest for fifteen minutes before they stopped. Prim almost forgot about her pack. She flung it off of her shoulder, onto the ground.

She opened it. She pulled out a gallon of water, a few sticks of beef, and a wool blanket. _Great, _she thought,_ how am I supposed to win with this._

Prim handed Mav the beef sticks and the bottle of water, while she put the blanket on.

"Thanks," Mav said as he took the cap off of the water.

Prim turned back to Mav. "We need to find a water source. That's our first goal, then we can look for the others," she said. It astounded her how much she sounded like her sister.

Mav nodded. Prim and Mav stood up and they walked until the sun had reached its peak. At which point, they stopped to catch their breath. Mav turned to Prim. "Where do you think the water is?"

"I don't know but it has to be around here somewhere," Prim said.

They were about to continue walking, when they heard a noise to their left. Mav turned to the noise. He slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled a small knife out of the pocket.

They waited for a few minutes, as the foot steps came nearer. Then they saw the rustling of the leafs and a figure burst through the shrubbery. Prim looked into the eyes of the muscular boy. It was Brooks!

He smiled slightly as he pounced towards Prim. Mav cut him off, and they engaged in battle.

Mav tried slashing at Brooks arms, but Brooks was too fast for Mav's limited training with a knife. When Mav's arm was at an odd angle after he had tried slashing, Brooks cut down Mav's right arm. Mav pulled back as Brooks tried to continue his assault. Mav ducked down and tripped Brooks. Brooks flailed his arms, trying to catch his balance, to no avail.

Brooks fell flat on his face into the dirt. Mav jumped on top of Brooks, buckling his knees so Brooks couldn't push him off. Brooks rolled onto his back and tried bucking Mav off. Mav kept on him and tried stabbing Brooks with the knife. Brooks dodged the blade and grabbed Mav's arm and tried pulling him to the ground.

Brooks' strength overcame Mav's and Mav went to the ground. By the time that Mav was back on his feet, Brooks had retrieved his knife and was circling Mav. Brooks lunged at Mav, who barely dodged the blade. Mav caught Brooks in the face with his fist as Brooks lunged at him. Blood trickled from Brooks' mouth. Brooks wiped the blood away and smiled slightly. "You're pretty good, I expected a little boy like you to be frightened to death!"

Mav frowned as Brooks laughed. Brooks used this deceiving moment to lunge at Mav again. This time, Mav couldn't dodge. Brooks jammed the knife into Mav's stomach. Mav pushed away, but it was to late. The blood poured and Prim, who had hid behind a rock screamed and ran away.

Brooks smiled as he pulled the knife out of Mav. Mav stumbled a few feet away, before he fell onto the ground. He crawled over to a tree and tried picking himself back up. The blood poured more heavily as he pulled himself into a standing position. Brooks smiled as he strode over to Mav. When Brooks was within striking distance, Mav lunged at him with his knife. Brooks easily dodged the blade and slid his own blade into Mav's ribs, a deathblow. As Brooks pulled the blade out, Mav slid down to the ground.

* * *

Prim heard the cannon ring out, and she hurried on. Prim only stopped when she remembered that Mav had had the water. She had only had the blanket. Prim decided that she would circle around and see if she could reclaim the water and the beef. Prim cut across to a particularly wooded area. She waited until her breathing had settled. Then, she went around to regain her belongings. Before she could get there, the hovercraft had appeared to grab Mav.

By the time Prim made it to the bloody spot, she was exhausted. But as soon as she saw the blood, she knew she had to hurry. She only had to search for a few minutes before she saw the water bottle that lay in a puddle of blood. She swallowed as she carefully pulled the bottle out of the puddle. She almost screamed when the blood trickled down the bottle onto her skin.

She had to search a little longer for the beef, but she found it on the ground where Mav dropped it. She stuffed the items in her pack and left hastily. Or she almost left, for as she was leaving, a glint caught her eye. When she went over to examine it, she realized that it was Mav's knife. She picked it up ad threw it in her pack before she had to look at the blood too long.

Prim realized that Brooks might still be in the area, waiting for her. She decided the best idea would be to clear out immediately. She slung the pack on her back and sprinted away, not sure of her direction.

By a few hours after she had left the battlefield, Prim knew she was in for trouble. For starters, she didn't know where she was going. Second, she had little water left.

She went until the sun beat down on her, and she collapsed. She lay there until she fell into a restless unconscious state. She was awakened when rough, but gentle hands pulled her to her feet. She opened her eyes to the gray eyes of Ollie. He leaned her up against a tree. She felt water going down her throat and then she blacked out again. When she was awoken this time, she was laying down with the blanket on her.

The sun was hot,so she threw the blanket off and stood up. She wondered where she was until she saw Ollie curled up next to her blanket. She looked down at him with a slight smile on her face. She resisted the urge to lean down and brush the hair from his face.

She almost gasped as she remembered her lack of water. She rushed to her pack, wrenched it open, and found that her water bottle was completely filled. She sighed relief. As she was looking through her other supplies, Ollie awoke.

"Glad to see you're finally up," Ollie said.

Prim looked back at him. "How long have I been asleep? She asked.

"Almost two days. Mav is dead, so is Garrison, and one of the Careers, Frederick."

"I was there when Mav died. Brooks was like a rabid animal..." Tears flooded Prim's eyes as she remembered Mav's bloody end. Ollie walked over and put his arms on Prim's shoulders. Prim recoiled slightly and then dug her head into Ollie's arms and cried until the tears couldn't come. When she was tired of crying, Ollie led her over to her blanket, where she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, she was being pulled to her feet by Ollie. "We have to go. I've been hearing pairs of feet for awhile now, and they keep getting closer."

Prim struggled to keep up as Ollie sprinted. When Ollie realized that Prim couldn't keep up, he slowed down. He stopped and waited for Prim.

Just when Ollie thought it was safe to stop, the Careers caught up to them and surrounded them. Prim quickly counted there numbers. There were five, which was way too many for her and Ollie to handle alone. She looked toward Ollie for the first time, he was fairly well built and was fast. He might stand a chance if it was two, but five was way too many.

She watched as Ollie pulled out a knife and walked toward the Careers.

"So how did you escape alive?" Beau asked, smirking.

"I guess I'm smarter than the average Capitol inbred!" Ollie yelled, as he lunged at Beau. Beau, who was unprepared, took a slash straight across the face. Blood trickled down his cheek to the ground below. He growled in frustration, as the rest of the group subdued Ollie.

Prim soundlessly pulled the blade from her pack. When all of the Careers had their backs turned to Prim, Prim slowly walked toward the Careers.

When she was close enough, she slashed her blade at the back of Olive. She hit Olive and she dragged the blade across her back. Prim tried desperately to get the blade back but it was stuck. Someone grabbed her from behind, Lois. Lois dug her nails into Prim's hips and drove her into the ground. She then brought her knee down on Prim's back. Prim remained conscious long enough to see Olive go down and the cannon go off.

She woke up to see the sun beating down on her. She rolled over to see puddles of blood. She gasped as she brought herself to her feet. She looked behind her to see Ollie laying in a deep pool of blood.

She ran over and leaned down beside him. She shook him, and he turned his head. He brought himself to a kneeing position, and Prim helped him up. He looked at her. "There was a group of four or five. They chased the Careers away and followed them, I guess. They probably thought we were going to die."

Prim looked down at Ollie's legs and saw they had many gashes.

Prim gulped. "I almost forgot. How did you escape the bloodbath. Mav said you had suffered a severe injury."

"Oh. I got slashed in the back and I tried every remedy I knew to keep infection out. I guess I looked goo, for I received a donation of medicine that helped my back heal up."

Prim looked deeply into Ollie's eyes and she thrust her arms around his neck. She brought her head to his chest and hugged him tightly. He patted her head as tears streamed down her face.

_Am I falling in love?_ Prim asked herself, as the tears streamed down her face.


End file.
